The present subject matter relates generally to a golf club that uses an animal bone insert in a contact surface. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf putter with animal bone insert on the ball striking face of the club.
Golf clubs are designed for use in hitting golf balls in a variety of ways, all of which require an appropriate applicable force and accuracy in order to most expeditiously propel the golf ball toward a designated target. Various golf clubs are used to provide various propelling functions. The initially used driver is designed for use in providing maximum lofted propulsion over a large distance (usually measured in hundreds of yards). Putters, used in the final approach to the hole, are at the opposite end of the golf spectrum wherein distance is subservient to extreme accuracy in causing the ball to be propelled across the ground and into the hole or cup. The art of putting has eluded perfection by even the most ardent and talented golfers. Yet, the number of putts required to sink the ball often represents as much as half of the golfer's total score. Since a golfer is limited to a single putter over an entire round of play, the nature of the putter is important in permitting a golfer to play the best possible game.
Putting requires a high degree of skill and accuracy in which a properly designed club can enhance a player's natural and learned abilities. Numerous factors, which often involve tradeoffs, are taken into account in the design of a club head for a putter and which relate to the putter's action during the swing and upon impact with the ball. These factors include moment of inertia, lateral dispersion, weight, club head material, shape of the striking face, shaft alignment, sighting means and face balance. Such factors relate to the rotational stability of the club during the swing, the maximum energy transfer from the club to ball, the balance, the resistance to twisting upon impact with the ball, even if hit off center, and the ability of the club to impart the maximal rotational energy on the golf ball to produce a natural rolling motion from point of impact.
Many golfers learn to “feel” their putters. The point of contact between the ball and the putter face being of critical importance to this feel. A golfer's score benefits greatly from good putting and good putting depends in large part on the golfer's comfort and confidence in his or her putter, much of which is based on whether the putter feels like a natural extension of the golfer's body. It may be beneficial, therefore, to provide a putter that feels like a natural and organic part of the putting stroke.
Accordingly, there is a need for a golf putter that uses a natural and organic material, such as animal bone insert, as described herein.